The Story of Us
by leoluvr6628
Summary: Annabel and Owen have a fight, and she wants to make it better. Oneshot. I don't own the characters or the song.


**Hello folks. Welcome to my story. You like music? We've got music! You like sappy-ness? We've got sappy-ness! You like people with anger management issues? We've got that too! So sit back, relax, and enjoy the story.**

People notices when I sat with Clarke at lunch. They noticed that Owen was still in our spot. That was when they noticed the bruise on my cheek. Everyone noticed. Except me.

I didn't notice that he was getting angry. I didn't notice him flinching every time I spoke as if my words were daggers. I didn't notice his trembling, how hard he was trying to control himself. I didn't notice how quickly that control was slipping. I didn'y notice his face contorting and turning red. I didn't notice until I was already running

But now I noticed. I noticed people watching me as I passed. How they gaped. How they glared at Owen as he passed. How he pretended not to notice.

I noticed that Clarke just scooted over and made room for me. No questions. She just gave me a one armed hug and said, "You can come home with me if you want."

I went with Clarke to her house after school She grabbed a tub of ice cream, two spoons, and a box of tissues. She sat down across the kitchen island from me and said, "Talk."

So I talked. And I cried. A lot. She just nodded and ate her ice cream. When I had finished my story, I added, "But I still love him. It was all my fault. I should have known better." I buried my face in my hands and let out a pathetic sob.

Clarke reached over and touched my arm. "Then tell him that, Bel. I don't need to hear it," she said tenderly.

I looked up at her with blood-shot eyes. She sighed and got up. "I'll call your mom and tell her you're sleeping over." I smiled gratefully. She left the kitchen to find the phone, flicking on the radio as she went.

Thankfully, it wasn't Owen's station. That probably would have really pushed me over the edge. It was some pop station that Mallory might have listened to.

"Next up, we have a song by Taylor Swift," the bubbly DJ said.

I sat and listened, too drained to get up and change the station. I actually kind of liked the song. My foot was tapping along to the beat. Then about halfway through there was a line that really caught my attention. It was _very _close to something Owen had said to me once.

Suddenly, I had a plan.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You're sure about this?" Clarke asked as we stood backstage.

I swallowed hard and looked out the tiny gap between the curtain and the wall. On the other side, every person in the school was waiting for the show to start.

I was last in the line of acts, just the way I wanted it.

"Yeah," I finally answered, "This will mean so much more to him." I tugged nervously and the bottom of my loose fitting white blouse.

"Then knock 'em dead," Clarke said. She gave me a quick hug and scurried away before she got yelled at for being back stage.

The first nineteen acts went. They called my name. I dug in my pocket and pulled out my ring. The ring that Owen gave me that is. I put it on for the first time since our fight. And I took the stage.

Once I was out there, I took a moment before I cued the music. As I'd expected, Owen was sitting as close to the door as possible, both ear-buds in. I could tell

that he was surprised that I was up there.

I wrapped both hands around the mic stand and nodded to the sound guy. The intro to my song started. I bopped my head to the beat and got ready.

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,  
How we met and the sparks flew instantly,  
People would say, "They're the lucky ones."_

__Owen had removed his earphones to listen to me. I could see Clarke off to the side of the auditorium. She was pumping her fist in the air. I smiled._  
_

_I used to know my place was a spot next to you,  
Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,  
'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on._

__I relaxed my grip a bit. He had to know I wasn't just singing. I meant this._  
_

_Oh, a simple complication,  
Miscommunications lead to fall-out.  
So many things that I wish you knew,  
So many walls that I can't break through._

I took a deep breath. I was ready for this.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

Next chapter.

I relaxed and took one hand away. Owen was still watching. I shot him a smile and then looked away.

_How'd we end up this way?  
See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy,  
And you're doing your best to avoid me._

Someone was standing by Clarke and jumping around wildly. Was that Rolly? She must have called him and invited him.

_I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us,  
How I was losing my mind when I saw you here,  
But you held your pride like you should've held me._

I gave Owen a glance. This wasn't all my fault. Something made me say what I did.

_Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,  
Why are we pretending this is nothing?  
I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how,  
I've never heard silence quite this loud._

That was what had hooked me. I snatched the microphone out of the stand and sang with everything I had.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

Rolly and Clarke had started cheering and whole audience joined in.

_This is looking like a contest,  
Of who can act like they care less,  
But I liked it better when you were on my side.  
The battle's in your hands now,  
But I would lay my armor down  
If you said you'd rather love than fight._

Owen had moved to the back center. Right where I could see him.

_So many things that you wished I knew,  
But the story of us might be ending soon._

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now.  
And we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.

I left off "the end." That was up to Owen. I raised my hands in triumph as the crowd cheered. I tried to look in the back to see Owen, but people were standing and blocking my view. When I finally managed to get a glimpse, he was gone.

With tears in my eyes, I bowed and got the heck off that stage. I shoved my way past everyone behind the curtain. I needed to find someplace where I could cry in peace. I was wiping my eyes as I ran instead of watching where I was going. Unfortunately, that caused me to run into someone.

"Sorry," I muttered. I stepped right, so did they. I stepped left, so did they. I stayed where I was…

…they kissed me?

Shocked, I pushed the person away and wiped my arm over my lips. I looked up, ready to smack someone, but who I saw stopped me cold.

"Owen?"

He smiled at me. "That was one heck of an apology," he laughed.

"Not too poppy for you?"

"Oh yes, way too poppy for my taste. But that doesn't mean I didn't love it."

**Alrighty then. There you have it. Yes, it's stupid. Yes, it's OOC. But that one line had me hook, line and sinker. I just had to write this down.**


End file.
